Cyberdog (Fallout: New Vegas)
Cyberdog |location =Big MT }} Cyberdogs, also spelled as cyber dogs, are creatures found in Big MT and the Mojave Wasteland. Variants Military cyberdog The military cyberdog has a sonic bark which is used as a ranged weapon, and the melee attack has a chance to knock down the Courier. They also appear to have the ability to self heal/repair themselves, similar to the Mk II securitrons. |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =75 |dt =2 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Sonic bark (36 ) |items =* Dog hide * Dog meat * Energy cells * Energy cells, over charge }} Police cyberdog A slightly weaker variety of the military cyberdog, police cyberdogs may contain several types of small energy cells on death. They can be distinguished from military cyberdogs by their unique black and white paint, as well as the red and blue reflective patches on their backs. Notably, they appear in a classroom in the X-8 testing facility during the Old World Blues quest X-8 Data Retrieval Test. |level =0.8 |perception =10 |hp =22 |dt =2 |dr = |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 = |items =* Dog hide * Dog meat * Small energy cells }} Cyberdog The cyberdog is a non-militarized version of the police/military cyberdog. It was more than likely used for companionship rather than combat, as it relies on its speed and bite strength alone for offensive power. Only one instance of the civilian cyberdog exists. It is visually identical to Rex and is explicitly identified as a test version in its Editor ID (NVDLC03CyberDog01TEST). It does not appear anywhere in Old World Blues. |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =0 |hp =75 |dt =2 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (80 ) |attack2 =Sonic bark (36 ) |items =* Fission battery * Energy cells }} Notable cyberdogs * Rex * Roxie * Gabe Notes * Cyberdogs are almost universally referred to in conversation using the single-word ("cyberdog") spelling, but the actual creatures themselves use the two-word spelling ("cyber dog") for their name. * Rex is a cyberdog that is obtainable as a companion by speaking with the King in Freeside. * The police and military cyberdogs are variants appearing in Old World Blues. * All cyberdogs are not affected by pulse weapons. * In Old World Blues, a police cyberdog named Roxie can be created at the X-8 research center (by splicing a robot and a dog together), becoming a temporary companion for the Courier while inside the facility. She will not follow the Courier outside, waiting instead near the entrance door. If she dies, Roxie can be "revived" by creating another cyberdog. * The cyberdogs in Old World Blues are unaffected by the Animal Friend perk. * Cyberdogs counts for the Overkill challenge. * When passing the room in the X-8 research center, where the dogs are normally being educated, they will instead be playing poker. Bugs The mesh file for the braincase used by military cyberdogs suffers from a flaw which renders it untextured and invisible, rather than a glowing yellow to compliment the glowing green and glowing red seen on normal and police cyberdogs, respectively. This leaves the military cyberdog's brain apparently floating in mid-air with no obvious means of containment. Gallery Cyberdogstrailer.jpg|Cyberdogs education in Big MT in Fallout: New Vegas Poker dogs.jpg| Cyberdogs playing poker Rex cyberdog.jpg|The King's trusty robodog, Rex Roxie.jpg|Roxie, the result of splicing a dog and robot at the X-8 research center Gabe.jpg|Gabe, oversized cyberdog, found at the same research center Cyberdog poster.jpg|Cyberdog schematic Cyberdog poster 02.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Old World Blues robots and computers es:Ciberperro ru:Киберпёс uk:Кіберпес